


Walcząc

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After Nogitsune, Drabble, Gen, Kitsune
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Walcząc

Kira odwróciła się od okna, przez które miała idealny widok na jaśniejący na nocnym niebie księżyc w pełni. Jej wzrok momentalnie spoczął na bezwładnym ciele Stilesa. Kiedy Nogitsune ostatecznie został pokonany, chłopak po prostu upadł na ziemię i od tamtej pory nie odzyskał przytomności, jednak dopiero teraz zaczęło robić się naprawdę źle. Derek potrząsał nim, mówiąc szybko, próbując ogrzać jego zimne ciało. 

\- On nie oddycha, Kira, on nie oddycha. - Dziewczyna usłyszała w jego głosie łamiącą się nutę, która poruszyła drzemiącego w niej kitsune. Nie myśląc wiele, podeszła do Hale’a i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, dając znak, żeby zrobił jej więcej miejsca. Po chwili już nikogo nie słyszała, przykładając dłonie do klatki piersiowej Stilesa. Skupiła się na przyjemnym ciężarze swoich ogonów i pieszczocie energii, która delikatnymi wstrząsami przepływała przez jej palce. Zatracała się w tym coraz mocniej, powoli tracąc dech. 

\- Dasz radę, Stiles, weź to - wymruczała, mrużąc oczy z wysiłku. Czuła, że powinna przestać, kręciło jej się w głowie, ale, chociaż nie wiedziała skąd, miała pewność, że jeszcze chwila i będzie po wszystkim. Poczuła ruch pod palcami i otworzyła oczy. Stiles leżał, patrząc na nią nieco zamglonym wzrokiem, trzymany za rękę przez Dereka. Uśmiechnęła się, nareszcie odnajdując swoje miejsce w watasze.


End file.
